


Сам по себе

by ComOk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, s04ep04
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 23:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: 4 сезон 4 серия: команда выступает, а Кит на задании с Клинками





	Сам по себе

«Клинкам определенно стоит сделать защитные костюмы попрочнее», — думает Кит, приходя в себя. Он медленно дрейфует в астероидном поле, среди камней и обломков. Снова все пошло не по плану.

Шарики крови всплывает из длинного пореза на бедре стайкой его личных искусственных спутников; датчик кислорода неотвратимо ползет к нулю.

Кит не паникует. Может он и паниковал в первый раз, оказавшись в космосе в порванном комбинезоне, но теперь он опытный космический волк. Он прижимает к бедру ладонь, деловито сканирует обломки в поисках катера, считает вдохи. У него полно времени — почти пять минут.

Катера нет. 

Кит отталкивается от одно астероида, от другого, меняет позицию, сканирует еще раз — ничего. Должно быть, он провалялся в отключке дольше, чем думал. Клинки не станут рисковать, дожидаясь отстающих.

Паника накатывает разом, будто макнули с головой, Кит мечется между обломками, уже не продумано, не расчетливо, конвульсивными рывками. Каждый следующий вздох приносит все меньше облегчения — и вот он уже отчаянно пытается вдохнуть пустоту.

 

*

Потом воздух появляется снова. 

Кит падает на колени, хватается за грудь, глотает жадно.

— Нет, ну это просто свинство, — ворчит Лэнс. — Ты испортил уже второе выступление! Второе! Сначала просто не явился, теперь...

Кит почти не слушает его — слишком занят тем, чтобы дышать. Лэнс тянет его за руку, помогая подняться, тащит куда-то, сгружает в кресло. 

Голова кружится, зрение плывет по краям, Киту кажется, что он в рубке Красного — вот только откуда бы здесь взяться Красному? Может быть это просто предсмертная галлюцинация. Но какого же квизнака в предсмертной галлюцинации ему мерещится болтовня Лэнса про дурацкие выступления?!

Лэнс вытаскивает из-под сиденья аптечку, вспарывает штанину, Кит шипит от боли — нет, похоже, все-таки не галлюцинация. Кровь больше не летает шариками, расплывается темным пятном по комбинезону, пачкает кресло и руки Лэнса. 

— До свадьбы заживет, — глубокомысленно сообщает тот, заливая порез вязкой клейкой субстанцией, которую алтейцы используют в качестве перевязочного материала. Потом помогает Киту стащить рукава и обрабатывает более мелкие царапины.

— Радуйся, что у алтейцев эта дрянь вместо бинтов, а то был бы как мумия, — говорит он, разглядывая результат своей работы.

Кит наконец собирается с мыслями.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — хмурится он. — Как ты здесь?..

Лэнс театрально взмахивает руками.

— А я тебе о чем твержу? Красный ломанулся куда-то прямо посреди представления. Всю хореографию испортил, ты подумай только, что скажут зрители?

— Извини. — Ему странно, ему неловко — ведь красный паладин теперь Лэнс — и как такое вообще возможно? — Красный, не надо так больше, — бормочет он. — Я уже не... Я теперь сам по себе.

Где-то посреди мыслей раздается басовитое фырканье.

— Придурок, — беззлобно говорит Лэнс. — Если бы не он, мы бы вообще никуда тебя не отпустили.

Красный едва ощутимо мурлычет на краю сознания, Лэнс трещит незатыкающимся радио, а Кит пытается уложить в голове мысль, что, кажется, не настолько уж он сам по себе.


End file.
